The invention is directed to a device for ejecting radar chaff comprising an elongate magazine having a number of longitudinal tubular cells in each of which a bundle of chaff may be displaced by displacement means in the direction of an ejection end of said magazine at which end means are provided for detaching said chaff from said bundles by opening a cover surrounding the bundle.
In this specification the expression chaff will be used as a designation of radar interference means and should be considered to include the usual metal foil strips as well as corresponding means, e.g. metal covered glass fibres.
Devices of the type mentioned above are known and used for spreading so-called chaff clouds from airplanes, and the device is usually mounted below an airplane wing. A chaff cloud of this type will normally comprise a very great number of strips of different lengths forming electrical dipoles of corresponding lengths. The chaff causes interference in frequency bands which are dependent on the length of the dipoles and which are used for radar reconnaissance, homing missiles and similar uses.